


Dreams and Songs to Sing

by CloudAtlas



Series: All Hallows Eve 2014, Be_Compromised Style [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/pseuds/CloudAtlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has done it countless times, now it's Natasha's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Songs to Sing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaFlyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFlyer/gifts).



> Title from the Fields of Athenry.

“C’mon,” Natasha says, poking Clint in the arm. “Get up.”

“Wha – ?”

“Up, we have a date.”

“A date?” Clint says sleepily, “Since when?”

“Since I decided.”

Clint squints at her. “You’re taking me on a date? Do I have to wear a tux?”

“Why would I do that?”

“You like tuxes.”

“But you don’t. This is _for you_ , Clint. Now c’mon, up.”

Clint looks at her from where his face is mashed into the pillow, and Natasha can see the question coming.

“Why?” he asks after a moment, turning his face to look at her properly.

“Why what?”

The look on Clint’s face says _don’t make me say it_ , but if Clint’s going to be an idiot with horribly low self-esteem she’s at least going to make him acknowledge it.

“Why are you doing this?” he asks eventually, and she can hear the _I’m not worth it_ under his words. It makes her heart clench, but really, she shouldn’t have expected anything else. Springing this on Clint after he’s just woken up was always going to result in that tone of voice.

“Because,” she says, rubbing the short hairs just above his ear, “You’ve taken me to see _Carmen_ and _La Traviata_ even though you hate opera. You’ve taken me to _Swan Lake_ and to see the New York Philharmonic. You’ve taken me to fancy restaurants and worn the most beautiful tuxes for me. You don’t really like any of those things, but you did them for me anyway. So I’m saying thank you.”

She kisses him gently on his eyebrow. 

“C’mon,” she says quietly. “Up.”

Clint pushes himself out of bed, and Natasha watches shamelessly as he moves around getting dressed. He looks soft and slightly hesitant, and Natasha can’t help but stand and catch his wrist, turning him into her arms for a hug.

“You’re acting very out of character,” Clint mumbles into her shoulder.

“So are you,” Natasha replies and Clint snorts into her hair.

“So what are we doing that takes all day?” Clint asks when he eventually lets her go.

“Ah,” Natasha says with a smirk, “that would be telling. However, I _can_ say that it’ll involve pizza, copious amounts of shitty beer, that film you want to see with the explosions and gratuitous bikini shots and cotton candy.”

Clint’s smile is small and his eyes soft. “We can ditch the film if you want; I know how you feel about gratuitous bikini shots.”

“This is for you, so no. Also, I watched the trailer, there’s a plenty of shirtless men too. Now c’mon,” she gently pushes him towards the door, “let’s get going.”

He pulls on his leather jacket but turns back to her just before opening the door. 

“I do like wearing tuxes though,” he informs her, “at least, my tux.”

“Of course you do,” Natasha smirks, “your ass looks fantastic in it.”

“And then I get laid.”

“And then you get laid.” Natasha lets her gaze get heated and gives Clint the once over. “Nice choice of jeans, by the way.”

Clint grins.


End file.
